


Cat-astrophic Hunting Stories

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat, Cat Dean, Cat Puns, Cat!AU, Cats, Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Cats, Gabriel fools the Winchesters, Gen, Kitten!Dean Au, LOTS OF FLUFFY FLUFF!, Language, Lots of Cat Puns, Other, Sassy Gabriel, trickster gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has a fluffy fur, tiny paws and a wiggly tail. <br/>FUCK?! He has a TAIL?! <br/>Motherfucking Trickster aka freakin' Gabriel turned Dean into a cat. <br/>And neither Sam nor Cas seem to have any ideas how to turn Dean back to normal. While they try to figure out said problem, Dean encounters many obstacles he'd never thought he'd meet. But the life of a cat is very different from the life as a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-astrophic Hunting Stories

Well.. CRAP! SON OF A BITCH! FREAKIN’ DOUCHEBAG OF A FUCKING ARCHANGEL… and many other curse words Dean could think of came out of his mouth.

Dean cursed and shouted and growled and just… he couldn’t deal with that archangel anymore. _Trickster my ass, you asshole._  
But all Sam and Castiel heard was ‘Mew, mew meow mauuuu mewww”. 

Castiel watched the tiny kitty in front of him on the bunker floor. No matter how hard Cas tried, he couldn’t understand Dean, because the hunter was speaking at such a high pace.

Dean glared up to the angel and his little brother, who was laughing and giggling every time he looked at the kitty, while Cas’ look was just concerned fixed on the kitten, his head tilted slightly to one side.

Dean sat down on his pretty fluffy kitten-butt, wiggling his tail, _FUCK HE HAD A FREAKIN’ TAIL!?!_ , glaring at the two idiots in front of him. 

“Dean, please, calm down.” Cas voice was soft and had a worried undertone. Dean growled and got up on his feet, starting to walk in a kinda circleish pattern, meowing and cursing. _He would NOT calm down. Freakin GABRIEL turned him INTO A CAT!. A FUCKING 30 cm big CAT! WITH A TAIL! AND EARS! That looked so ridiculous that his brother couldn’t stop laughing, it seemed._

Castiel quietly watched Dean’s obvious rant. His eyes followed the kitten. Dean glared up to his brother and Castiel from time to time, always starting a new giggle-flash in his brother. 

As Cas noticed, that Dean was far from calming down, he launched forward, trying to grab the kitty. Dean would hurt himself if he didn’t calm down soon. Dean hissed aggressively and his tiny paws flew up, revealing small, thin claws and Dean scratched Cas’ hand. 

Blood drops hit the floor and the former angel winced a little, as Dean sprinted away, hiding under the couch, staring and glaring at the other two men. His whole body was trembling, his tabby fur spiked in every direction.

 _No one touches him! NO ONE! He was not a freakin’ pet! HE WAS GODDAMN DEAN WINCHESTER, FOR FUCKS SAKE! Not a tiny cat that needed to be cuddled or stroked or… touched._ Dean hid further beneath the couch. A weird smell reached his nose and Dean looked down at his paws. His tiny claws were stained with something red. Dean bowed down and sniffed on it. It smelled like iron. The kitten licked on it. It tasted like iron… like… Blood?! 

Dean’s eyes widened in shock. 

Cas was still kneeling on the floor, Sam was right behind him wrapping a bandage around the injured hand, as Dean peeked out under the couch. He had scratched Cas? He had hurt Cas? Suddenly Dean felt bad and wanted to apologize, but as soon as he met his brother’s angry gaze the kitty hid deeper underneath the couch. Guilt was dwelling up in the small kitten-chest, making it unable for Dean to move. 

“It’s okay, Sam.” Dean heard Cas’ voice, dulled from the thick fabric of the couch. “It’s just a scratch.” Dean heard Cas getting up, two pairs of feet left the living room. Dean peeked carefully around the corner. His green eyes scanning the surroundings. He was thinking about getting out from underneath the dusty depths for a moment, but he better stayed where he was. Just to be sure. When Sam was angry, the younger Winchester was not very nice. And Dean was no match for his brother in that kitten body.

He pulled his head back and watched the feet come back again. None of them sat on the couch. Cas sat on the floor in front of the couch, Sam on the big armchair. 

Sam turned on the TV and zapped through the channels and ignored the rustling of paws behind him under the couch. He was angry at Dean, Dean could nearly feel it in the air. There was this weird loaded tension. Cas just had wanted to help him and Dean had scratched the angel. Well, Cas was human now if you wanted to be correct, but still… Dean’s behaviour had been far from okay and the small kitten felt pretty bad about his attitude.

It was not Cas’ fault Dean had turned into a cat, but freaking Gabe’s!

Cas looked over to Sam whose eyes were fixed on whatever show was running right now. Castiel let a tiny piece of popcorn fall underneath the couch as if it was by accident, so Sam wouldn’t notice. Cas was not angry at Dean?! How could he not?!

Cas let his hand slide underneath the couch a little, rolling the popcorn piece further in. As he heard a slurping sound from Dean, licking on the popcorn, the former angel smiled. 

“Cats get belly ache when you give them popcorn Cas.” Sam’s indifferent voice let Cas jolt a little and Dean backed away from Cas’ hand startled. “I-I…” The angel broke off and looked at his fingers. “What can cats eat? Tuna?” he asked then.

Sam looked at Cas and sighed. “Unless tuna is not made specifically for cats, no they shouldn’t eat that. I think we have some ham left in the fridge.”

Cas looked up at Sam and nodded, then he got up and scuffled into the kitchen, getting some ham for Dean. 

Dean still refused to come out underneath the couch even if Cas and Sam too assured him, that is was okay. Cas fed the tiny kitty with ham until Dean hid further back, listening to the shows Sam chose to watch with Cas.

-oOo-

The time passed and evening came. The tiny kitty fell asleep under the couch. Sam had long gone to bed and Castiel had stayed alone with the TV. Cas listened to the steady breath of Dean for a while, before he carefully reached underneath the couch, pulling the little kitty out, without waking it. Even as a cat Dean had a pretty deep sleep. 

Cas tucked the tiny kitty in his arms, brushing off the dust of his fur and carried it into Dean’s room where he placed the kitten on the bed. Cas watched the cat for a while before he decided to stay here and rolled up around the small creature. 

Dean snuggled deeper into Cas’ red sweater, starting to purr in his sleep. Cas’ fingers stroked over the tiny cat-ears. “It’s okay, I’m here Dean. I will watch over you.” the former angel whispered, before he drifted off into the darkness of sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a fluffy Cat Au I came up with someday (*coughs* at 3 am *coughs*) 
> 
> Tabby-Cat!Dean is my precious right now!   
> I am not planning on stopping this AU in the near future, so be prepared for lots and lots of more Fluffy!Dean and Sassy!Gabe !!!


End file.
